marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johann Shmidt (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = His normal face looks like a red skull and he often wears masks that make his eyes appear red; Putrefied/Decaying flesh. | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human; Johann Shmidt, the Red Skull, was the son of a coarse, drunken German villager named Hermann Schmidt and his reportedly saintly, long-suffering wife Martha, who for years endured abuse and beatings from her husband. Martha died giving birth to Johann, their only child. Driven to madness by the death of the woman he both loved and hated, Hermann Schmidt tried to drown the newborn infant, accusing him of murdering Martha. The doctor who had just delivered the baby saved Johann from his father, and the next morning Hermann Schmidt committed suicide. | PlaceOfBirth = An unidentified village in Germany | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies #4 | Death = Marvel Zombies #5 | Quotation = So worth it--all of it.... just for this. | Speaker = Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) | QuoteSource = Marvel Zombies #5 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Red Skull’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Red Skull of Earth-616. Infected with the zombie contagion, Red Skull is part of the horde of zombified super-villains that attacks Galactus when he arrives on Earth. After the Power Cosmic Zombies immobilise Galactus, a fight breaks out over the remains between the Power Cosmic Zombies, and the zombified super-villains. Red Skull squares off against Colonel America, obviously no match for him. Johann lulls the scalped Super Soldier into a false sense of security, slyly scooping the remnants of his brains from the All-American heroes skull. Spider-Man, sees what’s going on and takes matters into his own hands, as he chops Red Skull's head with his Power Cosmic and Giant Man crushes his head beneath his foot. His last words were "So worth it--all of it.... just for this." | Powers = | Abilities = *The Red Skull was a genius at military, political, and subversive strategy. His brilliance was comparable to that of Napoleon. The Red Skull was a fine hand-to-hand combatant. The Red Skull was also a skilled marksman with various forms of handguns. | Strength = *The Red Skull possessed the normal human strength of a man his physical age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *The Red Skull used many other weapons; many of these were conventional but others were advanced beyond the scope of contemporary mainstream science. | Transportation = | Weapons = *The Red Skull's most infamous personal weapon was his so-called "dust of death." The chemical composition of this powder is unknown, but it kills a victim within seconds of making contact with his or her skin, causing the skin on the victim's head to tighten, shrivel, and take on a red discoloration, while causing all the hair on the victim's head to fall out. As a result, the victim's corpse appears to have a "red skull" for a head. While committing murders with this weapon, the Skull often hummed, whistled, or played a tape recording of Chopin's funeral march, which was also the Skull's trademark music when he committed murders in the early 1940's. The Skull could fire his "dust of death" from a special handgun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Nazi members Category:Shmidt Family Category:Cannibals